Lost in the Vampire's Kingdom
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: After being attacked by a Level E vampire; Sonic, Shadow Tails and Amy get transported by accident to a town near Cross Academy. They meet 2 Cross Academy students named Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu after narrowly escaping serious harm and Yuki decides to help them. Will they have to stay or will they be able to go home alive and well?
1. Chapter 1

**-A Sonic Vampire Knight crossover fic. There is only 1 besides this one, but I remember another one that I found that's gone now that plugged the Sonic characters into the Vampire Knight characters' roles in the series. It's weird how there's a huge clump of crossovers for a few things on here and then it just decays ino a whole bunch of crossovers with other things that have only 1 story.**

**Anyway; here is the story. Also I don't know if this should be Fantasy Adventure or Supernatural Adventure. If someone could help me out with what it seems to leans towards that would be awesome.-**

* * *

There was a quick rustling of leaves as an object almost flew through the forest, decreasing in speed as it collided with tree branches and rocks. It tried to swerve to try and not hit the obstacles but the forest was too densely packed. It was being chased by something that was never before seen to it and the thing wouldn't stop attacking. The object flew out of the forest and made its way to a sheltered area and ran inside.

Once the object had stopped it was more recognizable as Sonic the Hedgehog, who shut the door behind him.

"Hey Tails, I saw something outside that you might want to see."

He looked around and saw Amy, who was waiting patiently for the blue hero's return.

"Sonic, why do you look so out of breath?" She asked, slowly getting up from where she sat.

"Amy where is Tails? And I'm not out of breath."

Tails stopped working on his newest invention and turned to look at Sonic.

"What is it this time Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic stood up.

"I don't know Tails but it wasn't anything I've seen. It looked like a crazed human."

Amy got up and looked at the door.

A loud banging and scratching noise came from the door and startled the two-tailed fox and pink hedgehog.

"Is that the thing you're talking about?" Tails asked with much concern and worry.

"Yeah that's it!"

Sonic got into his fighting stance and Amy whipped out her Piko Piko hammer.

"Wait Sonic, Amy! You can't hurt it! You said it was human!"

"You're right, we can't…But what is it?"

The attacker suddenly made a hole in the door; his arm scratching; trying to make the hole he had started bigger. Sonic could now see its facial features but his eyes were still covered by long brown hair.

"Tails he's attacking us like an animal!" Sonic yelled.

"I have a stun gun somewhere! Hold on!"

Tails dug through his cluttered table of inventions and brought out something that looked like a water gun.

"I made this special stun gun out of a water gun. It uses chaos energy but it ensures the receiver of the blast from it will only be stunned; no radiation or mutation after effects and we have that one chaos emerald that you found last week."

Tails took the green chaos emerald out of the top drawer of his workbench and plugged it into the gun. The stun gun started to charge up and glow green when a sudden flash of light appeared.

"I should have known it was you guys!"

Shadow stood on Tails' workbench; his eyes filled will annoyance.

"Give me that emerald."

"Shadow I'm sorry but we REALLY need it right now."

Tails said.

"For what?"

Tails pointed at the human who was about through the door. Shadow turned his head and gripped the yellow chaos emerald he was holding.

"Humans." He shook his head.

"Move Shadow!" Tails yelled.

Tails pulled the trigger; sending a beam of green energy at the human. It hit him right in the chest, stunning him and making him fall on the floor of the workshop. He looked like he was still breathing when Sonic went to check. Tails went to take a closer look.

"You just stunned him right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Tails answered. "He's still breathing."

"Can I have my emerald back now since the man you have here is stunned?" Shadow asked.

Sonic sighed.

"Okay…"

Sonic unhooked the emerald from the stun gun and handed it back to Shadow.

"Don't you dare steal from me ever again!" Shadow hissed.

Shadow lifted his arm up.

"Chaos CONTROL"

Suddenly the supposedly stunned man's arm shot up and grabbed Shadow's fist. Shadow shook him off but his other arm grabbed onto his neck. Shadow tried to kick him off and succeeded only to be attacked again. The emerald shone in a marvelous green light; engulfing everyone in the house inside. Amy screamed as she saw the man's face illuminated in the bright green light.


	2. Chapter 2

The light slowly faded as the hedgehogs, the fox and the crazed man dropped onto the hard stone ground in an isolated back-route of a town.. The man slowly staggered to his feet and snarled. He lunged at the anthros picking themselves up off the ground. Sonic and Shadow quickly dashed around him and pulled at his un-tucked shirt to distract him from Amy and Tails.

"Tails I know you said not to damage this guy but we have to do something to get him off of us!" Sonic shouted.

"I know!"

The man brought up his hand and slashed at them with sharpened nails. The slash hit Shadow's cheek and left red gashes.

"Grrr… GRAH!"

Shadow tightened his grip and threw the man into the side of a building. The impact left an indention in the stone wall; bricks crumbling on top of their attacker's body that slumped on the ground for a moment. Amy exhaled in relief and relaxed her grip on her newly produced hammer. Sonic and Shadow clenched their teeth; getting ready if he decided to rise again.

Sure enough the man rose to full height and attacked again. Sonic and Shadow split and took him from the sides locking his arms with theirs with rapid speed; making him loose balance. The man bared his teeth; revealing his fangs and broke out of the hold; flinging Sonic and Shadow to the ground. They both saw stars for a moment as their heads collided with the stone; bringing them out of the fight for a minute.

"Sonic!" Amy and Tails yelled and they both got up to join the fight.

Amy flung out her Piko Piko hammer and Tails flew towards the man.

A series of gunshots was heard as a purple symbol flew into the man's head and torso. He screamed with his last breath as he exploded into dust.

Sonic and Shadow regained consciousness and slowly sat up from where they lay sprawled across the ground.

"What happened?" Sonic asked while rubbing his head. "Did we win?"

Shadow picked himself up from off the ground and looked around.

"Where did he go?"

Two figures appeared under a stone arch. Shadow tensed up again and bared his fangs.

"Shadow I don't think you should be doing that, whatever shot him might shoot you too if it saw you like that." Sonic warned.

Shadow stopped and relaxed but was still somewhat tense. The two figures moved closer; revealing more of what they looked like. A tall teenage-looking boy with silver hair and lavender eyes walked beside a shorter teenage girl with short brown hair and red-brown eyes. The boy carried a silver framed handgun with wooden grips and a silver slide; the barrel etched with the words "Crossing" and "Bloody Rose" and the top "Crossing Danger". They both wore black clothing with white stripes that looked like school uniforms. The boy wore a suit-like outfit with a partially undone red tie while the girl wore a more feminine outfit with skirt and a red bow that lay across her chest. The two figures walked through the pile of remaining dust that was the long haired man. They stepped back when they saw the (mostly) colorful characters.

"What in the world?" The girl asked in confusion.

Sonic stepped forward slowly.

"Who are you guys? Are you the ones who shot the guy who was attacking us?"

The boy remained silent but finally answered.

"Yes, that was me." He looked at the blue hedgehog; trying to figure out if he was just seeing things.

Amy walked up beside Sonic and smiled. They seemed friendly.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose." Amy introduced. "What are your names?"

Shadow shook his head at her swift introduction.

The girl was the first one to answer.

"My name is Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu." She motioned to the silver haired boy who was now looking to his side and putting his gun back into its holster on his side inside of his jacket.

Zero shook his head just like Shadow.

"I must be hallucinating right now; this can't be real."

"We're very real." Tails said walking into the conversation.

Zero splashed his face with water from a nearby fountain. Shadow walked up to the fountain and tried to clean off the gashes and stop or at least slow down the bleeding.

"We're real; don't you wonder how that guy was already beaten up? That was us…Mostly me." Shadow said while washing.

Zero glanced at Shadow and stood upright.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"I've been wondering that too." Yuki chimed in. "We've never seen anything like you guys before."

"Well, we kind of appeared here on accident." Sonic began. "That guy that turned to dust was chasing me and my buddy Tails here used a stun gun taser-like thing powered a thing called a Chaos Emerald to power it. Chaos emeralds are magic gems that are like…The almighty source of power when all 7 are together. Shadow got angry because I kind of took his green emerald so he got in the way. Once the guy attacking us was down Shadow went to teleport away but the dust guy grabbed his neck and the chaos emerald teleported us here."

Zero splashed his face with water again.

"O…Kay." Yuki started. She didn't really understand what Sonic was telling her.

"I expected you to not to get it." Sonic admitted.

"So are you stranded here?" Yuki asked.

"I hope not!" Shadow yelled from the water fountain.

"Maybe, it looks like." Amy said sadly. "We don't even fully know how we got here."

Yuki thought for a moment.

"Do you want to see if the Headmaster can help you? You can come with us if you want." She offered.

"That would be nice." Amy said looking up at the girl.

"Well, I don't really know where we are so I guess." Sonic answered.

Shadow growled.

"Shadow do you want to get back home or not?" Amy asked sternly.

Shadow turned away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sonic and the others dragged Shadow in the direction Zero and Yuki were leading them in. They soon found themselves heading out of the town they were in and heading up to a place that looked like a boarding school.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero and Yuki led Sonic, Tails, Amy and Shadow up the stairs that led to the front gates of Cross Academy and passed through. Amy was looking around while she kept an eye on Shadow in case he tried to go off somewhere far.

"So this is your boarding school." Tails asked as he walked behind Sonic who was already yawning.

"Yep" Yuki answered. "The Headmaster's office is just right in this building."

Yuki took them into the school building and stopped at a door. A sign above it read "Headmaster's Office". Yuki opened the door to find Headmaster Cross sitting at his desk reading. When the door closed he looked up to find his adoptive daughter and the person he would like to call his son. He put down his book and took a sip of tea.

"Hello Yuki, hello Zero. You haven't visited me in my office during the day for a while." He said happily as he put down his tea and focused his attention on the two teenagers before him.

"We've had a lot to do Headmaster. We're sorry." Yuki apologized. "But we do have some news and something that we found that we think we should show you."

The Headmaster sat back while Yuki opened the door to the office again, whispered something and made a motion to come in to whatever was outside the door. A fox-like creature slowly made its way into the office followed by three hedgehog-like creatures. One had blue fur with green eyes, one had black fur with red stripes along its quills, arms and legs and red eyes and the last one looked more feminine with green eyes, pink fur, a red dress and a red headband on its head. The headmaster leaned forward to get a closer look at them.

"Headmaster" Yuki started. "We found these animals in the town while we were out and they seemed lost. They were being attacked."

The Headmaster sat up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked.

"I said that we found some lost animals that were being attacked. We want to know if you can provide them with any help." Yuki repeated.

Tails spoke.

"Mr. Headmaster sir, we were being chased by a crazy man in the town and…we're stranded here."

"Yuki, stop trying to trick me please. You know I don't like it when you trick me like this." The Headmaster pleaded.

Yuki shook her head.

"No, I'm not trying to trick you."

Headmaster Cross looked at his adopted children, and over to the anthropomorphic animals. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him, they were there, and if Yuki was this sincere about her case then he could believe this.

"Okay Yuki, I believe you. This may not be what I'm used to but if you really want me to go along I will."

Yuki smiled at him while Zero looked at both of them while leaning on the closed door. Sonic, Tails and Amy were relieved that he believed her.

"So can you help us?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sure I can at least do something to help out. I don't normally let animals inside campus but I can make an exception. But what was this about you being attacked by a man today?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yeah that, before we transported here I was being chased by a human." Sonic started to explain. "But I've never seen one move that fast and don't know why he was chasing me but we tried to fight him off. Shadow and I did manage to beat him up, but he was strong. He turned into dust when that guy over there shot him." Sonic pointed at Zero.

Headmaster Cross was listening to Sonic's story when Amy started to speak after Sonic.

"Mr. Cross, I saw his face when we were teleporting here. His eyes, they were glowing red and he had fangs. I saw them clear as day." She helped with describing the attack.

The Headmaster nodded and stood up.

"I see, what you say makes it seem like you were attacked by a vampire." He said.

Amy gasped.

"Vampire? But that's all from things like movies and books." Amy replied to the Headmaster's thought.

"I'm afraid not. Vampires are as real as humans. You've seen the school buildings from the outside right?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes." Sonic, Amy and Tails replied.

"I run this school, but I also have a dream that vampires and humans can coexist."

Amy listened to him, confused. The Headmaster went on.

"This school is set up in a way that can help this dream come true. It has a Day Class for humans during the day, but at night there is a class called the Night Class that is made especially for young vampires to attend."

"But how will that help?" Amy asked.

"If I can teach the vampire youth of today my pacifist ideology and find vampires that agree there will come a day that the two species can live alongside one another."

Amy listened and nodded but was still a little bit confused.

Sonic started tapping his foot, growing impatient with all of this.

Zero started to leave, having heard all of this before. He pulled Yuki away.

"We have to go. I have something to do."

"Wait!" Headmaster Cross called after them. "I'm holding you two responsible for the guests while they're here."

Zero looked back at the anthros in the office.

"…Come on, follow me." He ordered.

Sonic and the others followed Zero and Yuki outside the office. The sun was setting outside and they had to get ready for their Disciplinary Committee duties.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki slipped her Disciplinary Committee band on her arm back at her and Yori's dorm room. She and Zero had split up the group. The boys went with Zero to the boys' dorm and Amy went with Yuki to the girls' dorm. Amy sat on Yori's bed and looked around the room.

"This is nice Yuki." Amy complimented

Yuki looked back at Amy and smiled.

"Thank you Amy. It's not much though."

Yuki turned around to Amy.

"I really like your outfit too. Where did you get it?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it's my school uniform." Yuki answered. "All students attending the academy have to wear some form of this outfit to class. I have the Day Class uniform. Zero had the male version on when you saw us earlier."

"A little bit too much black on it don't you think?" Amy asked after looking at it some more.

"Well, it's the color scheme. I don't really pay attention to it though."

Yuki started to walk out the door.

"Come on, you can come with me to patrol the switchover."

"Switchover?" Amy asked as she followed Yuki out the door.

Over at the boys' dorm Sonic, Tails and Shadow were outside the door to Zero's dorm room. Zero would not let them in. Sonic yawned and leaned against the wall. He looked Around at Tails who was sitting on the floor and at Shadow who had propped himself up on the wall and had fallen asleep.

"Is there any time of day he actually stays awake?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know Sonic." Tails mumbled.

The doorknob to Zero's door turned and the door opened. Zero stood in the entrance with his Disciplinary Committee band on his arm and his hand in his pocket.

"Come on, follow me…" Zero motioned to the anthros to follow him. As Zero passed Shadow he nudged him.

"Come, on. Wake up. It's time to go."

Shadow stirred and yawned. He blinked and stretched.

"I'm awake…" He said between yawns.

"Well then if you're awake follow me."

Shadow pushed off of the wall, gained balance and tagged along the end of the line behind Zero that had formed. He touched the area of his face that had the scratch wound on it. It was taking longer than usual to heal compared to other injuries he had gotten before but it wasn't bleeding anymore. That was good. Sonic was at the front of the line occasionally stepping on Zero's heels.

"Stop stepping on my heels."

Sonic obeyed the silver haired teenager as he knew that it was getting annoying.

The group moved out of the boys' dorm and met Yuki and Amy at the entrance gate of the school building.

"Okay, you four stay back away from the walkway, next to the trees and away from the Day Class students. We don't want you to get hurt." Yuki told Sonic, Amy, Tails and Shadow. "Most of the Day Class girls adore the Night Class and sometimes they get really pushy. I've gotten hurt a few times before so just be careful."

They all nodded and stood with their hands behind their backs next to the trees. Day Class students started to appear as twilight neared. Some of them noticed the anthros as they made their way up to the sides of the walkway. Whispers could be heard then and little squeals followed by "Awww"s as more girls started to appear. Soon the sides of the walkway were filled with Day Class students all waiting for the Night Class to come out of the Moon Dormitory. Soon the big doors that lead to the Moon Dorm opened. The girls started to squeal as the Night Class emerged from the wooden doors and made their way down the walkway to the school building. A group of students were getting a particular amount of attention. The group was composed of two girls and five boys. One of the blonde boys was very enthusiastic about all the attention he was getting and gave back some attention to the girls while the other members walked on.

Yuki pushed back the bunch of girls spilling over a little into the walkway while Zero stood in front while girls stood behind and looked for an opening to get closer to the Night Class. Sonic and the others watched Zero and Yuki do their jobs.

"Do they have to go through this every day?" Sonic asked himself.

"They look like they could use some help." Tails said.

Amy and Sonic took a step forward.

"We know that they said to stay put but they're having a hard time with all of this. Stay here Tails."

Sonic and Amy went out and stood in front of some of the girls' way.

"Hey!"

Yuki noticed that they had moved and looked back at where Sonic and Amy now stood. She blew her whistle.

"Get back over there! You're going to get hurt, we can handle this!"

"We can handle this!" Sonic yelled back as a Day Class student tripped and fell into another, making her fall, making another one in the front fall into Amy. Amy fell onto the ground, scraping her hands, elbows and knees.

"Amy!"

Sonic ran over to Amy, picked her up off the ground and stood her up. Tails followed and the group of Night Class students had stopped as Amy had fell into the walkway. They looked at Amy in confusion. One of the blonde boys knelt down.

"Are… you okay?" He asked.

Amy looked at him.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's just some scrapes…Rggh."

Amy started to fall again as right leg gave way. Sonic caught her before she hit the ground. Yuki ran over to them as the noise died down.

"Are you okay?" Yuki looked at her injuries. One of the scrapes had gotten worse and now was starting to bleed.

"Do you think you can walk?" Yuki asked.

Amy tried to take a step but her hurt leg couldn't support the weight put on it. She grabbed Sonic's shoulders for support.

"You'll need to go to the infirmary. One of us can take you there."

Amy opened her eyes.

"But you both need to stay here."

"Zero can handle this. The Night Class will be in the building soon."

Zero turned his head towards them.

"Shadow! Can you help me carry Amy?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked up and walked over.

"You heard her when she said to stay. Why didn't you?" He asked annoyed.

"Please just help me carry her!"

Shadow sighed and picked Amy's upper half up; being careful of her head and arms.

"Zero stay here, I'll go with them" Yuki told Zero.

Zero nodded.

* * *

Yuki led Sonic, Tails, and Shadow to the infirmary. Once inside Sonic and Shadow lay her on one of the beds. The Headmaster was notified of the incident and was already there.

"I'm sorry Headmaster." Yuki apologized. "They decided that they wanted to help and I didn't notice until it was too late."

Headmaster Cross shook his head.

"It looks like she has a broken leg. The scrapes can be fixed quickly, but not that."

"I'm sorry." Yuki repeated.

Shadow sat on an unoccupied bed.

"The reason she got hurt is because of her and that blue hedgehog's inability to listen and obey orders. Yuki told us to stay next to the trees and out of the way so that we wouldn't get hurt. But what did they do? Get in the middle of everything, and look what happened."

Headmaster Cross looked over at Shadow and then to Sonic.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"I did tell them to stay." Yuki confirmed.

"We thought you guys were having a hard time so we just wanted to help." Sonic admitted.

"And your decision to help got someone hurt." Shadow replied. "Your little rebellious attitude resulted in Amy getting her leg broken!"

"Tails is the one that said they could use some help!" Sonic tried easing the blame on himself.

"I only said that as an observation." Tails defended himself. "I did not mean that you two should go help."

"So it's your own fault." Shadow said confidently.

Sonic's ears drooped. Shadow was right. A cast was put on Amy's leg. She would have to spend a few days off of her feet until she felt strong enough to walk on crutches. Shadow, Headmaster Cross and Yuki left the room after a while. Sonic and Tails stayed with Amy to keep her company through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero and Yuki went outside into the night air ready to go on patrol as the school Guardians. They nodded to each other and spread out from each other. The grass crunched as they walked patrolling the grounds. The wind blew, chilling the air. Shadow, who had not gone to bed, was standing on an edge of the school building wall with his arms folded. He breathed in and looked around. He spotted Zero walking around aimlessly as it seemed. He turned his head and saw Yuki doing the same. Shadow unfolded his arms and quietly disappeared.

"Everything seems to be okay. No Day Class students out tonight." Yuki said happily. She walked calmly and swiftly as she continued to look around. She started walking in the direction of where Zero was heading to meet up with him and ask how he was doing.

Zero walked through the schoolyard in between the trees with his hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes and stopped for a moment. Sometimes this job could get so boring.

"Ooph!"

Yuki appeared as he turned his head to see what had run into him. She rubbed her head and smiled.

"Sorry for running into you. I didn't see you had stopped."

Zero turned around to face her.

"So, is everything all right?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Zero replied. "None of the Day Class or Night Class is outside…Yet." Zero finished his sentence with a grumble.

"That's good."

"Also there's something you should know." Yuki started. "Amy- The pink hedgehog-girl- ended up breaking her leg, she won't be able to get up and walk for a few days."

"And?"

"It would be nice if we could make something for her, like some sort of dish to at least help her feel better."

"It depends if I have time."

"You're the one who knows how to cook, not me."

Zero nodded.

The trees rustled as the wind blew through them and carried off leaves with it. Suddenly a flash of light temporarily blinded both guardians who tried to block it with their arms. Once the light faded something ran behind a tree.

"What was that?" Yuki asked alarmed. Zero carefully wrapped his hand around the handle of the Bloody Rose in case he needed it.

Shadow stood crouched in a tree branch, hidden by leaves. He allowed himself to fall and jumped down from the tree behind them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Zero started to pull the Bloody Rose from its holster. Yuki and Zero both turned around to see the black and red hedgehog standing behind them.

"Put that back. I'm not going to hurt you." Shadow said with his arms slightly raised.

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous." Yuki asked as she relaxed.

"What's so dangerous about out here?" Shadow asked.

"Did you hear the Headmaster earlier?"

"I was sleeping."

"What he said was-"

"I am sure I can take care of myself. What are you afraid of?"

"Do you believe in vampires?" Yuki asked.

Shadow started to stretch his arms out as he came up with his answer.

"I'm guessing you do. Me? I don't know."

Yuki sighed.

"The headmaster said that this school is co-education with vampires and humans. Being outside at night is dangerous because of that."

"Okay but…I'll still be out here."

"It's our job to babysit you and your friends while you're here." Zero said in annoyance. "We can't have you getting hurt or worse."

Shadow stopped stretching and glared at both of them.

"They're not my friends and I do not need to be babysat." Shadow disappeared again.

"What? Where'd he go?" Yuki asked.

Shadow appeared on the edge of the building, this time balanced on a spike. He disappeared again.

* * *

The next morning Zero and Yuki hobbled sleepily to bed and got to only lay down for a little while until it was time for class.

"Yuki, please wake up." Yori asked as he shook Yuki's shoulder. Her best friend continued to sleep the day away. Yori looked behind her and saw Zero sleeping too. She sighed and resumed taking notes.

In the infirmary Sonic and Tails sat with Amy as she ate her breakfast. Her cast was now signed with their names in blue and orange ink.

"Are you feeling better Amy?" Tails asked.

Amy nodded and swallowed her bite of food.

"I feel better"

"If you need anything just tell us or the nurses." Sonic informed her

"I will. Did you two even sleep last night?"

Sonic stretched. "Yeah, I did a little. I wonder where Shadow went. He left after a while last night."

Sonic noticed a lump in the sheets in a bed by the window. Sonic walked over and pulled back the covers. Shadow lay sleeping.

"Found him."

"Leave me alone." Shadow grumbled as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Did you JUST get in bed?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think?" Shadow hissed.

"You're weird."

Shadow pulled the covers over his head as Headmaster Cross entered the room.

"I just came to check and see if everything is okay after last night." He said as he went over to examine Amy's cast.

"She's been doing well." Tails said

"I see." The Headmaster turned his head toward the lump in the other bed. "Who is that?" He asked.

"Shadow's sleeping." Sonic answered.

"He doesn't have to sleep in here."

"Leave him where he is. He does pretty much what he wants when he wants to."

"Got it."

"Why don't you go out and do something?" Amy asked. "It's a wonderful day and I wouldn't want you to be cooped up like I am."

"But Amy-"

"Go!"

Shadow turned over.

"Shhhh…. Okay."

Sonic and Tails left Amy in the infirmary and went out onto the schoolyard. Sonic started running all around, weaving through trees while Tails followed behind him; taking in the autumn air. Ichijo looked out the window of the Moon Dorm and saw a blue blur pass through the trees below and rubbed his eyes. He must've been tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichijo closed the windows and leaned on the windowsill. About everyone else in the Moon Dormitory had gone to sleep by now except for him.

"What was that?" He asked himself.

* * *

Sonic and Tails ran around the stables and out on the grounds used for horseback riding. Tails slowed his pace.

"Why're ya slowing down?" Sonic asked as he rushed past Tails.

"Don't spook the horses."

Sonic looked around. "What horses?...Oh."

Sonic looked inside the barn where lots of horses stood. The horses stared at them.

"Oh, hi." Sonic greeted them.

"What are you two doing in here?" Zero asked as he walked past them into the stable. He walked over to a white horse with a greyish mane. "The Day Class is coming out to go horseback riding."

"We were just running around." Sonic answered.

Zero started brushing the horse's mane. "Don't scare the horses."

"We didn't, they didn't even notice us." Tails replied.

Sonic looked at the white horse that Zero was brushing.

"That one kind of looks like my horse back home." He commented.

"You have a horse?" Zero asked while brushing.

"Yeah, he looks just like that, his name is Whirlwind."

"…"

"I know it's probably weird that I would have a horse, but I do."

Zero stopped brushing. "Be careful around White Lilly." He motioned to the horse he was brushing.

"We will." Tails replied.

While Lilly snorted at them and watched them carefully.

"It's okay Lilly we're friends." Sonic said.

The Day Class appeared and started to walk into the stables. Sonic and Tails moved out of the way and out of the stables but not before getting petted on the head a few times.

"Please don't do that." Tails fixed his hair back to the way it was.

Sonic and Tails went out and stood by a tree.

"This place is pretty relaxing." Sonic slid down into a laying down position on his back. He put his hands up behind his head.

"I can't help but feel bad that Amy can't be out here with us." Tails said while looking at the sky.

"She can come out when she can walk again, even on crutches. Just wait. Besides, Shadow's there to keep her company."

"Some company he can be, he's always sleeping."

Zero heard Tails and walked out of the stable. He walked over to the tree that they were under.

"That reminds me, tell him to not mess with Yuki and I while were on patrol."

Sonic got up and brushed grass off of him.

"What did he do?" Sonic asked.

"He interrupted us and almost got himself hurt because of it. We don't want anyone wandering around at night and that includes him."

"Is it because of the—"

"Yes it is." Zero turned around to walk back to where he came from.

Sonic sighed. "How come Shadow always needs to be watched over?" Sonic and Tails made their way back to the infirmary.

"Hey you guys." Amy greeted them with a warm smile.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tails asked.

"A little. Why did you come back here so soon?"

Sonic walked over to where Shadow was sleeping. "We came back because we have a message to Shadow from Zero." Sonic grabbed the sheets under Shadow and flipped him off of the bed. Shadow snapped awake when he hit the wall.

"Ugh! What?!" She shouted angrily.

"We interrupt your vampiric sleep schedule to inform you that Zero said not to go outside after dark and to stop messing with them when they're on patrol." Sonic answered.

Shadow wiped the string of drool from his mouth.

"Yeah, they told me that last night, but I'm in no danger."

"Don't bug them." Sonic ordered.

Shadow got up and squeezed through the space between the wall and the edge of the bed.

"I'm not taking orders from the likes of you." He gave Sonic a nasty look and slightly hissed. He walked out of the room in a horrible mood.

"Somebody's cranky." Tails said.

"Well what do you expect?" Amy asked. "You woke him up by flipping him into the wall."

"It's the only way Amy." Sonic replied.

Amy sighed.

"When can you walk again?" Tails asked.

"I don't know yet Tails." Amy answered.

"We don't want you to miss out."

"Thank you for your concern Tails."

* * *

The Day Class was still outside. Yuki rode on the back of a brown horse. She just had started trotting around when Zero passed her riding on White Lilly.

"Hey Zero, I didn't think you'd show up today." Yuki got her horse to speed up a bit to catch up with Zero.

"I'm just giving White Lilly some exercise since no one else will." Zero replied. White Lilly whinnied.

"It's still nice to see you here."

Zero nodded and directed White Lilly to the stables. He got off of her and gave her a pat. Yuki rode into the stables as Zero took off the reins and hung them on a peg.

"I think I did well today." Yuki said as she got off her horse.

"Yeah." Zero ruffled White Lilly's mane before walking out of the stables.

"Zero, will you make something for Amy tonight please?" Yuki asked.

"I have things to do." Zero walked out into the field.

"Zero please don't forget!"

Yuki followed him outside and headed towards the tree Sonic and Tails were under.

"I'm getting Zero to make something for Amy, he's a really good cook so I thought some food will make her feel a bit better."

Sonic jumped from the tree branch.

"That's really nice of you. I'm sure she'll be grateful for it."

"I can't go back to sleep now."

Shadow growled with bags under his eyes and a bloody tissue held to his face wound.

"When did you get here?" Sonic asked. "And why are you bleeding?"

Shadow walked around the tree.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine, I just got flung into the wall." Shadow shot a glare at Sonic.

"Whatever, I told Shadow not to mess with you guys why you're doing your jobs and not go outside."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Yuki."

Yuki looked at the other Day Class students headed into the building.

"I have to leave now, please don't get yourselves hurt." Yuki started off following the Day Class inside. She caught up with Yori quickly.

"HI Yori, how is your day going so far?" Yuki asked.

"It's been going fine. I have notes from the classes you slept through this morning if you want to look at them."

"Thanks that would be a big help." Yuki scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"There's another thing I want to ask you about. Who were you talking to over by that tree?" Yori asked.

"Oh, them, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Believe you about what?"

"Well…" Yuki started.

"Are those some little cousins of yours?"

"Uhhhh…" Yuki nodded slowly.

Yori smiled. "Yuki it's fine if you're babysitting, I just wanted to know."

Both girls walked back into the building happily.

"Wait, I have to make sure Zero's coming." Yuki turned around and ran outside again to the stables.

"Zero? Zero! Are you coming in?" She called.

There was no answer. White Lilly noticed the girl and quietly observed her.

"Lilly, it's okay." Yuki said. "I'm just trying to find Zero, did you see him go anywhere?"

The mare looked away and snorted.

"Okay, I'll find him myself."

Yuki headed out of the barn.

"Where could he be?" She asked herself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yuki." Zero said from behind her.

Yuki jumped and spun around to see Zero with his hands in his pickets.

"I was looking for you." Yuki said. "I didn't see you come in with the rest of the Day Class."

"I didn't." Zero walked by her and placed his hand on her hair.

Yuki pushed his hand off and followed him into the school building.

* * *

Sonic and Tails both sat in the branches of the tree while Shadow sat in its shade.

"Stupid scratch." Shadow mumbled as he looked at the bloody tissue he was holding dry in the sun.

"Shadow that tissue you're holding is really disgusting. Why are you looking at it dry?" Sonic asked as he jumped down from the tree.

"This scratch will not heal." Shadow answered to himself.

"So?" You've only had it for like, a day." Sonic replied.

"I usually heal quicker than the time it's taking."

Shadow got up and threw the tissue on the ground.

"I'm going to get something to eat."

Shadow teleported away.

"Hey Shadow! Wait up!" Sonic yelled after him.

Shadow teleported back. "What is it?"

"Bring us something back. We have to go check on Amy." Sonic answered.

Shadow looked at him and sighed. He teleported away again to the town. Shadow started to walk around to try and find a place to get food from.

"Now where should I-" Shadow cursed as a sudden realization hit him: He had no money.

"Auughh!" Shadow groaned and teleported back.

"Hey Shadow. Did you bring us back anything?" Sonic asked as Shadow climbed back into the hospital bed he was sleeping in earlier in the infirmary.

"I don't have any money." Shadow answered.

"Awww"

"Worry about your girlfriend."

Amy's ears perked and her eyes lit up. Sonic groaned.

"Amy, how's your leg feeling?" He asked.

"I hope it'll get better soon." Amy answered and touched her cast. "I really would like to get up and go with you guys."

Shadow turned over to where he was facing Amy.

"Did you learn your lesson about following orders?" He asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes Shadow, when somebody tells me to do something I do it. Jeez you're like a dad."

* * *

Later that afternoon Yuki came to the infirmary.

"Is everything all right?" She asked.

"Everything's fine Yuki." Amy answered.

Yuki walked over to Amy and took the empty plate from her.

"I think you'll be able to walk in a few weeks." She said.

Amy sat up. "That's great!" She tried to move her legs but pain shot up the broken one when she did.

"Ouch!"

"Don't move it around just yet." Yuki told her.

Shadow sat up and yawned

"Good morning-er evening." Yuki greeted him.

Shadow grumbled something and got out of bed. He put his shoes and gloves back on and walked out of the room.

"Please don't mind his rudeness." Amy said.

"I won't." Yuki replied. "I get this kind of stuff with Zero."

"So this Zero guy, are you two good friends?" Amy asked.

"Well, I would say we're friends." Yuki answered.

"And does he really act like that sometimes?"

"Sometimes."

Yuki sat down in a chair. "I can't stay long but another thing I was going to tell you is that you can use a wheelchair."

Amy nodded in approval.

* * *

In the Moon Dorm several of the vampires were waking up. Kaname was in his room looking out the window. Ichijo knocked on the door.

"Kaname, it's time for us to go."

Kaname closed the drapes and walked over to open the door. Ichijo let him through and closed the door behind him. Some of the Night Class students were already downstairs and dressed while others weren't ready or simply did not want to attend class that night. When it was time they all walked out of the gates and were greeted by screaming Day Class students. Aido as always, relished the attention he was getting.

"Hello girls! How are all of you on this lovely evening?" He said cheerfully.

The noise got louder. Zero and Yuki stood guard.

"It's a good thing we won't have as much trouble." Zero said while folding his arms.

Sonic and Tails stood far away but they could still see the large crowd of people. Sonic sighed.

"Let's go find Shadow before he decides to go outside again."

* * *

When all of the day class students were back in their dorm Yuki and Zero set out to do their guardian duties.

"I really hope that hedgehog thing isn't going to be out here." Zero said while walking around.

"I'm sure he's not Zero…But maybe he is." Yuki replied.

Shadow stood next to a window on the school building. He glanced inside the window he was standing next to. Inside he saw the Night Class in session, most of them didn't even look like they were doing anything. Shadow looked out at the schoolyard.

"So those guys are supposed to be vampires then?" Shadow said to himself and turned away to leave.

"Shadow! Get inside!" Shadow heard a familiar voice yell. Sonic appeared hanging out of a window.

"Zero heard Sonic's yell and looked up.

"There he is." He said with an annoyed sigh and pointed at the black hedgehog.

Shadow quickly disappeared.

Aido looked out the window just in enough time to see Shadow's ears vanish. "Was that a cat outside?"

Akatsuki and Ruka both looked at the window.

"You're seeing things." Akatsuki replied.

"I really think I saw a black cat outside."

Ruka looked over at him.

"If you did see a black cat, It's just a cat."

Aido went back to writing in a notebook.

* * *

Back in the infirmary Shadow was forced to sit in the bed he'd been sleeping in.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere else." Zero closed the door.

Shadow looked down at the floor.

Amy smirked. "What was that you said about learning how to obey orders?"

"Go to sleep already." Shadow growled.

"She's right though." Sonic said from the other side of the door. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." Sonic walked away to go find somewhere to sleep.

Shadow looked down at the floor again and saw something on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was a little black and red box with an emblem on it. He got up with his blanket and pillow and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow walked past the Headmaster's office, dragging his blanket on the ground. He stopped and looked inside the room. The Headmaster was looking down at some papers on his desk. Shadow turned to walk away.

"Do you need something?" The headmaster asked.

"No, not really." Shadow answered and yawned.

"I've caught word that you've been going outside at night."

"I'm sure you want to tell me no like the others." Shadow hissed, getting very annoyed.

The headmaster folded his hands. "It's for your and everyone's safety."

"Listen, I am a grown man, I can take care of my goddamn self. It's so annoying!"

Shadow's eyes started to glow red from his frustration.

The Headmaster sat back and put his hands up.

"Calm down! Okay, I know, it can be annoying, but if you just follow the rules while you're here you won't have to be told over and over like a child."

"Great." Shadow walked away from the door but was stopped by Sonic pushing Amy in a wheelchair at the end of the hallway.

"Nice little almost temper tantrum there Shadow. Fitting since you're dragging a blanket around." Sonic teased.

"Shadow went for a punch at Sonic but Sonic dodged the swing.

"What would Rouge say?" Sonic asked, still teasing.

"Rouge isn't here!" Shadow shouted.

"Well where is she, I want her to see her man like this." Sonic continued. "Your girlfriend would love this."

Shadow's eyes started to glow again, his claws started to show and his fangs started to get longer. He was ready to attack.

Yuki walked down the hallway, ready to give her report to her adoptive father, though she'd rarely called him "father". She noticed the yelling in the hallway and sped up.

"What's going on here?!" Yuki shouted as Sonic turned to run and get Amy to safety.

Shadow growled at her.

"Yuki gasped and instinctively got out her Artemis rod.

The Headmaster ran out of his office.

"Sonic what's wrong with him?" He asked.

Sonic turned around. "I was teasing him about his behavior and I mentioned his girlfriend. Shadow I want you to chill the out right now! Really, Rouge would be disappointed in you for not controlling your temper! This is dumb!"

Yuki tried her Artemis rod just to see. She lightly tapped Shadow on the shoulder with the end of it. There were sparks

Shadow hissed at her and held his shoulder in pain. Yuki tapped him again but this time with more force. Shadow dropped to his knees and slowly breathed. He winced in pain and his fangs shrank to normal size and his eyes' glow dimmed.

"Well, that worked." Amy commented as she watched Shadow curl up.

"Artemis worked?" Yuki gasped. "Is he…?"

Sonic picked up Shadow and gave him to Amy.

"I'm so sorry. He gets mad easily and I like provoking him. I'll take him back to bed."

"That would be a good idea. Sonic I would like to speak with you later. About him." The Headmaster said in the doorway.

"Okay." Sonic answered.

Yuki stood with Artemis and looked at Shadow curled up into a ball. She shook her head.

"Yuki, did you want to talk to me?" Headmaster Cross asked his daughter.

"Yes." Yuki answered "I did."

Yuki walked inside the office.

"Yuki, where is Zero?"

"I have no clue, he left earlier."

* * *

Sonic put Shadow in a bed in an extra room that nobody was staying in. Shadow groaned in pain.

"She fucking shocked me with that stupid rod!" Shadow tried to yell.

"Shadow I have no idea what that rod is but you need to chill with that eye glowy, fang thing that you do when you get angry.

"I'm not a flipping vampire for the last time!" Shadow shouted.

"You are in denial, everyone knows back home." Sonic pulled up the blanket and threw it over Shadow. "I have to go talk to Headmaster Cross now" Sonic walked out of the room.

Sonic walked down the hall and saw Yuki standing outside the office. Sonic smiled at her and nodded. Yuki opened and held the door open for him. Sonic walked inside and sat on a loveseat. Yuki closed the door

"I'm glad you're here Sonic." Headmaster Cross welcomed. "I have something serious to talk about."

"Let me guess what it's about. Shadow?" Sonic said with his hands stretched in the air.

"Yes." The Headmaster answered. "I wanted to ask you because with the events of tonight and Artemis working on him, I suspect that he may be a vampire."

"Artemis?" Sonic asked leaning forward.

"Artemis is Yuki's weapon. It is designed to electrify and only work on vampires. She has it for protection."

Sonic twiddled his thumbs. "On the question of whether Shadow is a vampire: We don't really know, he does have vampiric traits. But since that thing worked on him our suspicions look right. Huh."

Headmaster Cross sat back in his chair.

"But don't tell him that he is, he gets angry." Sonic added. "He is big in denial about it."

"I can hear you asshole." Shadow appeared in the room by the window. "Okay, maybe I am a vampire, so what?"

"It's important because we need to prove that vampires and humans can co-exist." Headmaster Cross answered.

"Well I don't like humans that much. I simply tolerate them. I won't ever like them after what they did to me."

"Well, our vampires try. Would you like to spend a night in the Night Class to see?" The Headmaster asked, getting up out of his chair.

"No."

"Com'on Shadow it'll be good for you." Sonic said.

"Would you like a little uniform?" The Headmaster asked, suddenly happy.

"No."

Sonic pushed Shadow forward away from the window. "He'll go!"


End file.
